


Distraction Kiss

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Post-mission, you find yourself in Bruce's lab with an injury, a worried Captain America, and a bothersome Iron Man...
Relationships: Captain America & Reader, Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Distraction Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me...
> 
> I hope you're all doing well - I love you x

_“Hold still.”_

_“Come any closer and you’ll lose those fingers.”_

Bruce sighed at the argument taking place in his lab. You had returned from a mission with Tony and Steve and were sitting on a stool in the middle of the room with an injury. The Captain had taken a seat opposite while Tony was trying to ‘fix’ your ailment despite a qualified doctor present.

_“Just let me-”_

_“No, you’re the one who broke it!”_

Bruce rolled his eyes at your exaggerated description. “Y/n, it’s dislocated. And from what the field report says, you didn’t exactly move out of the way when Tony warned you.”

“But I-” you tried to lift your injured arm out of instinct and threw yourself into quite a bit of agony that forced you to double over. “Shit.”

Taking pity, Bruce stepped over and nudged the armour-less Iron Man to the side, taking his place behind you.

“On the count of three, alright? _One..._ ”

You weren’t prepared for this.

“ _Two..._ ”

On the second count, Steve leaned forward quickly and captured your lips with his own. Taken by surprise, you forgot about Bruce until...

**Pop!**

You let out an involuntary gasp and accidentally bit Steve’s lower lip in the process catching him off-guard when there was an electrifying burst of pain that spread down your arm.

You pulled away quickly, one hand flying to your mouth - you couldn’t believe what you had done. Steve’s eyes opened and, when he saw the look of horror on your face, the man smiled.

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered.

Growing more flustered by the second, your eyes darted around the room for an exit. The escape was only halted when the captain took your hand and brushed his thumb over your knuckles, easily guiding your attention back to him.

Steve’s smile turned into a light chuckle, “I’d take all your hits - and bites - in a heartbeat, Y/n.”

There was an amused scoff to the side, “Yeah, I’ll bet you would.” Tony smirked and then promptly rubbed his arm with a small scowl when Bruce smacked him with a clipboard.


End file.
